Cupidos
by Debby-Chan
Summary: Mello e Near sempre foram apaixonados e por causa dessa paixão, num encontro para "apenas" trocar informações sobre o caso kira, Matt o encontrou... E assim, finalmente estaria completo. Fic MattxGevanni e com MelloxNear.
1. Primeiro Encontro

Bem, muitas pessoas me perguntam como foi que nos conhecemos. E é claro, como duas pessoas bem diferentes ficaram a fim de se conhecer. Eu nunca fui de ouvir histórias bobas de amor quando pequeno gostava mais de ação. Espero que vocês não sejam como eu fui. Mas de uma coisa eu sei: histórias de amor igual a essa não têm comparação.

Tudo começou realmente quando tinha catorze anos. Desde aquela época eu sabia que a obsessão de Mello por Near não era apenas para ser o número um. Eu penso que ele não queria o primeiro lugar, e sim ser reconhecido por Near.

Às vezes Mello saia do quarto à noite dizendo que ia beber água. Só que eu nunca vi uma pessoa demorar uma hora e meia para beber um copo, ele tomava o que, um ou quarenta e cinco?

Eu sabia que Mello gostava de Near (ele sabendo disso ou não) e que Near correspondia. Também sabia que eles estavam muito confusos com esse novo sentimento em que os tomou. Mesmo com os encontros noturnos deles, sabia que ainda não tinham certeza de que era amor, talvez Mello pensasse que era para tentar vencer Near em algo que era realmente novo para ele. Mas pelo visto, Near também era bom nisso.

Uma vez, Mello chegou da sua ida à cozinha chorando. Tava na cara que eles tinham brigado. Melhor, que Mello tinha brigado com _ele_. Essa época foi bem difícil para mim. Mello precisava de minha ajuda. Se ele estava chorando porque brigaram, então definitivamente ele o amava. Talvez já até tivessem percebido e estivessem... Namorando. Como seu melhor amigo e fiel escudeiro, o amparei. Lembro-me que disse exatamente "Mello, nunca se esqueça: o amor vence". Quando eu disse aquilo ele me agradeceu. Ele nunca tinha me agradecido antes. Near estava o mudando. Não que eu não gostasse da mudança, mas eu queria ter feito isso. Eu amava Mello mais que tudo na vida. Ele era meu melhor amigo. A única pessoa em que confiava até minha vida.

No dia seguinte, vi Mello e ele conversando em particular numa sala. Vi que ambos estavam travados e pelo jeito, iriam ficar daquele jeito até serem interrompidos. Eu queria que aquilo entre os dois acabasse e o Mello voltasse e ficasse comigo. Mas eu sabia que mesmo que isso acontecesse Mello não seria feliz, então resolvi o ajudar. Não tinha uma forma de ajudar aquela situação então fiz a única coisa que me veio à mente (apesar de ter sido ridícula). Voltei um pouco meu caminho e comecei a andar e cantarolei "tenha fé e sempre lembre-se, o amor sempre vence". Pela cara de Mello quando ouviu a música, por terem saído daquela sala quase quatro horas depois e Mello ter ido para o meu quarto jogar videogame com um sorriso bobo de apaixonado na cara, acho que o ajudou.

Tempos depois Mello abandonou a Wammy's pela morte de L. Continuei lá por mais alguns anos e sai. Near deve ter saído um pouco depois de mim.

Mas agora é que realmente começa a MINHA história de amor. Até ai, foi só uma introdução do porque irão acontecer certos "encontros".

Depois de reunir algumas informações do caso kira e descobrir o paradeiro de Mello, Near resolveu contatar com ele. Nessa época, eu já tinha me juntado a Mello para ajudá-lo. Ainda o amava, mas já estava sem o sentimento "inveja" de mim. Near combinou com Mello de se encontrarem em um hotel para troca de informações, já que podia ser fatal para ambos se o atual L descobrisse que eles trocavam informações.

Como Near era um tanto "delicado" e os agentes da SPK tinham medo de deixá-lo a sós com Mello, foi decidido que poderiam levar um segurança. O de Mello era eu e o de Near era _ele_...

Ele. Era simplesmente lindo. Era inteligente, forte, armado (em ambos os sentidos), muito fofo e charmoso. Quando nos reunimos na primeira vez, Mello teve de me dar um beliscão para eu fechar a boca. Me senti um retardado durante horas depois.

No final, senti que eles não tinham mais nada para conversar. Na verdade, eles tinham MUITO que conversar, mas nada sobre kira. Logo percebi que eles tentavam falar de milhares de possibilidades nulas sobre o assunto só para conseguirem ganhar mais uns minutos para ficarem juntos. E mais uma vez eu dei um de cupido do amor.

-Gevanni certo? Poderia dar uma palavrinha em particular com o senhor?

-Ah, certo.

Talvez os dois pombinhos tenham pensado que eu queria já dar em cima do fofo de paletó ou talvez tenham percebido que eu queria dar uma folga pros dois. Só sei que quando eu me virei antes de sair do quarto vi um sorriso nos DOIS. Até Near sorriu. Quando saímos, acendi um cigarro e dei uma tragada, até mesmo me esquecendo de que tinha pedido para falar com ele. Percebi que ele me observava.

-Ah que falta de educação, quer um?

-Não, não fumo.

-Ah que pena – Dei uma última tragada e joguei fora mesmo ainda não tendo nem chegado na metade. – Aqueles dois precisavam de um momento a sós, e aquilo já tava virando um tédio.

-Como assim, eles...? Ah...

-Peço para que não conte para mais ninguém. Mello arrancaria meu pescoço.

-Prometo.

Passei o resto do tempo jogando meu game boy e ele observando hora a porta do quarto, hora os corredores. Eles não demoraram muito, ficaram quase meia hora, sabiam que ficar sozinhos num quarto de hotel podia trazer suspeitas.

-Foi um prazer conhece-los senhor Mello, senhor Matt.

-É, idem

-Também Gevanni. E não precisa me chamar de senhor, parece que sou mais velho que você.

-Sim.

Near e Mello se entreolharam como se dissessem "tchau". Mesmo que soubessem que Gevanni sabia, duvido que eles ficassem mostrando seu afeto um pelo outro na frente da gente.

Mello e eu entramos no nosso carro e partimos para nosso apartamento. Mello me pareceu um tanto alegre, talvez fosse por poder encontrar Near depois de tantos anos. Mas eu também não parecia tão igual.

-Matt, esta feliz hoje, algo especial?

-Isso é que eu te pergunto, ah! Perai, eu acho que já sei a resposta.

-Se fosse com outra pessoa eu riria, mas sério, você quase babou quando viu aquele agente do Near.

-Sim cara, você não viu como ele era gostoso? Não liga, eu ainda te acho 'O' homem. – Mello não pareceu gostar do rumo da conversa. Odiava quando Matt dava em cima dele - Mas para, eu faço isso com todo homem e mulher bonita que eu sei que terei de encarar durante algumas horas. E, pensava que você iria demorar mais com o Near naquele quartinho escuro...

-MATT! O que você quer?Que eu pegue o telefone daquele cara com o Near para você é?

-Ficaria agradecido, mas eu já tenho uma lista de encontros, que tal marcar para daqui a dois meses se eu ainda estiver vivo?

Mello bufou para esconder o riso. Chegamos ao nosso "lar doce lar" e fomos direto dormir (por favor, não pensar besteira).

Lembro-me que sonhei com o Gevanni. Foi estranho. Sonhei que ele me convidou para ir a sua casa. Depois que cheguei lá eu já havia acordado. Bem, eu sempre sonho com mulheres e homens bonitos que eu tenha conhecido durante o dia. Um escapismo para meus antigos sonhos eróticos com Mello. Admito que essa psicologia de "galinha" me ajudou a esquecer Mello, apesar de ter me dado uma péssima reputação de pervertido.

O dia passou como sempre. Momentos emocionantes e tediosos. A máfia não era assim tão divertida como eu pensava.

Passaram-se dois dias após o encontro, estava um pouco curioso de quando seria o próximo. Sei lá, nos últimos anos eu não tive tempo de me simpatizar com outras pessoas. E ainda mais com um garanhão daqueles... Ta bom, eu estou aqui SÓ para ajudar o Mello, além do mais a grandes chances de morte, eu não quero me envolver demais com outras pessoas. Por isso sempre faço por diversão, e as pessoas sabem disso.

Mello chegou em casa, tinha saído para cuidar de uns assuntos (ô mente poluída a minha...). Depois do jantar (que eu fiz, pois eu sou o cozinheiro), fui conversar com Mello. E aproveitei para perguntar quando seria o segundo encontro.

-Porque quer saber Matt?

-Sei lá, to curioso, né? Isso é mó tédio.

-E ver o agente bonitão irá te entreter mais, é isso?

-E você e o Near têm sido bem rápidos né?

-Matt seu cretino, nós não fizemos nada!

-Ta, ta, mas duvido que não quisessem...

-Eu não sei como você não agarrou o Gevanni quando saíram da sala, ou será que eu não fiquei sabendo de nada?

"Puta que pariu, to com uma vontade de rachar o Mello ao meio".

-Eu estou começando a achar que você ta com invejinha, será que é isso mesmo? Eu não ligo por uma noite só...

Ah cara, eu amo provocar o Mello!Quando eu disse isso ele me empurrou e foi dormir. Quando ia fechar a porta de seu quarto o ouvi dizer "daqui a quatro dias".

Haha, eu pulei do sofá com um soco de vitória. Porque eu fiz isso eu não sei, sou incompreensível.

Naquela noite me deitei na minha cama, ansioso para o próximo encontro.

_Continua..._

**Hello õ/**

**Primeira ficem português matt x gevanni desse site \o/ -dança macarena-**

**Eu amo esse casal :3 Fics melloxnear tem de ter esse casal!x3**

**Essa fic no inicio parece uma melloxnear narrada pelo Matt, mas vocês vão ver, ele é o principal! o/**

**Devo demorar um pouco pra postar o próximo, minha fic "Sogros" ta ocupando memória e criatividade, mas prometo continua-la XD**

**Bye, bye o/**


	2. Segundo Encontro

Capítulo 2

_Capítulo 2_

Acordei com o canto de passarinhos e com cheirinho de torta. Dormia maravilhosamente bem. Fui direto para o chuveiro para ver se despertava melhor. Terminado meu banho, via que o dia estava _lindo_. Só que quando se mora com Mello nada é exatamente um mar de rosas.

- MATT! O EXTINTOR DE INCÊNDIO RÁPIDO!

- Cacetada, você tentou cozinhar de novo?

- ISSO NÃO VEM AO CASO, PEGA LOGO!

Logo percebi que a torta era da vizinha, pois a janela dava de cara com a dela. Os passarinhos cantando logo caíram do fio elétrico, muito provavelmente eletrocutados. O tempo começou a fechar e ouvi trovões. Peguei o nosso extintor de incêndio "particular" (o Mello pegou emprestado com o prédio) e logo estava totalmente sujo com aquela fumaça toda. Correção: meu dia estava péssimo.

O resto do dia passou como sempre tedioso. Era sempre a mesma rotina, acordar, instalar câmeras novas, fazer a segurança e jogar videogame. Se pelo menos a noite de reunião com os agentes da SPK conosco fosse logo... Seria mais emocionante.

Por isso me motivei durante o tempo restante pensando naquela noite que seria um tanto _diferente._

Ufa! Era o dia. Quando acordei percebi que o humor de Mello estava bem... Alegre? Também não vi nenhuma marca de tiros ou de uma tentativa frustrada de cozinha. Mello apenas cumpria seu único dever da casa que era lavar os pratos (eu faço o resto).

- Bom dia! Hoje vou sair cedo, da pra fazer logo meu café da manhã?

- Claro.

Comecei a fazer o chocolate quente dele e seus ovos mexidos. Até que eu me dei conta de que dia era hoje. Mello deveria estar saindo cedo para voltar cedo para chegar mais cedo ao hotel para ficar mais tempo com Near e aí sim, chegar tarde.

- Toma.

- Uhm...

- Ah cara, eu já disse pra você não fazer barulho que eu gamo...

- Matt! Dá pra parar de jogar essas insinuações gays pra cima de mim?!

- Ué? Pensava que quando um homem gostasse de outro homem os dois fossem gays.

- Peraí! Tem diferença! Pra mim é só se for o... Que seja! – Ele disse meio encabulado. Dei uma risada e me sentei para comer.

Terminamos nosso café e o levei até a porta do apartamento ainda conversando.

- Ah, e quanto tempo você e o Near pretendem demorar? Quero saber quantos games vou ter de levar.

- Droga, você só sabe me deixar sem jeito...

- Cara, se vocês quiserem demorar pode ser. Gevanni já sabe de tudo.

- PERAI! Você contou que eu e o Near...?

- Ele é um cara esperto, notou na hora. – Mentirooooso. Mas tenho de ser, se quiser continuar vivo.

- ... Valeu Matt, você é um grande amigo.

- Dá um abraço, amigo. – Disse abrindo os braços, alegre.

Ta, depois dele raciocinar se eu podia tentar "ataca-lo" (o que já quase aconteceu) nos abraçamos como fazíamos quando pequenos.

- Esses moleques gays de hoje em dia. Ande, minha netinha e não veja isso.

Certo. Eu ri muito disso depois. Na verdade, eu to rindo até agora. Cara foi muito foda! O Mello ficou vermelhinho, parou o abraço na hora e xingou a velha de tudo quanto é nome (tenho pena da criancinha que ouviu tudo).

- Mello, mas ela não ta certa? – Ri tanto que acho que ele demorou a entender.

- É diferente. Eu sou um homem que gosta de um outro homem apesar de continuarmos machos como sempre.

- É né, machos com cabelos afeminados e de saúde frágil?

- Aah... To indo antes que quebre a tua cara, liga pro Near pra confirmar hoje e me avisa, ta?

- Ok chefe. – Falei fazendo pose de soldado. Voltei ao apartamento e ao fechar a porta me veio uma coisa: "Como eu consigo o telefone do Near? Ta bom, vou procurar na agenda telefônica do Mello." Só pra constar, a agenda era roxa. "N...N...Near! Achei."

Digitei o número e esperei. Não demorou muito para atenderem.

- Alô?

- Alô, Near?

- Quem fala?

- Ah, aqui é o Matt.

- Ah, Matt, é Gevanni. – Ah cara, quando eu o ouvi falando isso eu quase tive um treco. O telefone quase que caiu pela janela - Near esta tirando um cochilo. O que deseja?

-É que o Mello queria saber se confirmam a pegaç... A reunião de hoje.

-Ah sim, acho que Near não adiaria isso por nada nesse mundo. Ontem à noite ele até deu um sorriso a menção do encontro.

- Zueira, ele sorriu?!

- Sim. A Lidner pensou até que ele estava doente ou a beira de um ataque de nervos para algo tão fascinante.

- Haha, Mello vai adorar saber disso. To indo então.

- Até mais tarde. Estamos ansiosos.

E ele desligou o telefone. "Ansiosos"?! "ANSIOSOS"?! Ele também estava ansioso, porque senão ele teria se referido apenas a Near como ansioso, tipo, ele sabe que desta vez não vai ter muito que ficar perto de Mello e Near, então ele quis dizer que está ansioso para me ver e porque ele estaria ansioso para me ver quer dizer que ele gosta de mim! O que quer dizer que eu posso... NÃO! Matt pare de pensar essas coisas!

Eu não sei se é por isso ou eu estou pirando, só sei que quero curtir a vida. Falando em curtir, cadê meu nintendo wii?

Estava quase na hora de sairmos, eu elegante como sempre, fui com minha bota velha, blusa listrada e olhar sexy que as gatas amam (pisca). O Mello foi como sempre só que eu acho que ele acha que eu não vi o chocolate em formato de coração que ele guardou numa bolsa (Ah, um lembrete pessoal: desligar o telefone antes de ter ataques histéricos de oh my god. Mello vai me matar quando ver a conta)...

Fomos pegar nosso trambolho (dá pra chamar aquilo de carro?). O Mello sentou-se em frente ao volante antes que eu pudesse tentar impedi-lo. Tenho medo dele dirigindo mais do que de Kira.

O percurso era um tédio como todo, passei de carro onde ninguém diz nada. Cara, eu já disse o quanto eu odeio silêncio? Coloquei numa rádio qualquer e começou umas músicas bem legais.

- Aiai... Que música nostálgica... Lembra que eu dizia que essa música era tema sua e do Near pelo L? – Te juro, We Love You era a cara deles! Mas acho que não foi uma boa lembrar disso, Mello quase nos jogou para a calçada.

- É... Me lembro...Eu te juro que odeio esses cantores japoneses...

- Eu acho o cara legal... Ele tem estilo.

- Esqueceu de completar a frase?

- Ah sim, eu comeria ele.

Chegamos finalmente. Depois de quase morrer, e admitir meu amor obsessivo por um cantor japonês fodástico, merecia um hotel digno.

"Tomara que tenha um árcade, tomara que tenha um árcade...!"

Na recepção, Mello avistou de cara o ponto branco imerso num grande quadro tropical de cores bem vivas.

- Olá a todos – Eu disse como se fossemos amigos se reunindo. O que fez todos dirigirem seu olhar a mim. – Er... Boa noite?

- Olá. – Disse Gevanni, com um sorriso simpático.

Após todos nos cumprimentarmos, fomos para o quarto onde passamos menos de meia hora falando do caso. Eu nem precisava pensar muito, os dois concluíam os fatos quase que instantaneamente.

Quando as conclusões encerraram, percebi que as informações tinham acabado e me levantei sendo seguido por Gevanni. Antes de ele fechar a porta eu disse ainda de costas e acenando com a mão "demorem o quanto quiser. Boa transa". Como eu queria ter visto a cara deles. Provavelmente, Mello estaria procurando alguma coisa pra tacar em mim e Near deve ter ficado vermelhinho... Ou excitado. Ou os dois. Mas o mais legal de tudo foi ver Gevanni corado. Ele fica tão fofo assim...

Quando saímos do quarto, abri minha mochila, peguei um game e continuei a andar. Eu é que não ia ficar no corredor ouvindo os gemidos daqueles dois. Mas aquele era o trabalho de Gevanni, manter a segurança de Near. E pela imagem que ele passa, não abandonaria o trabalho.

- Ei Gevanni, vamos pra recepção. Lá tem um sofá; melhor que ficar aí em pé ou jogado no chão.

- Mas e se eles...

- Ah, por favor, acha que o Near vai ligar?

Por um momento ele hesitou, mas logo me seguiu. Entramos num elevador e apertei o botão "T". Sabem aquele momento embaraçoso onde você não encontra assunto? È, eu odeio esses malditos momentos! Aquela musiquinha que era para relaxar só me deixava mais tenso.

"Eu... Preciso de um cigarro!"

Quando eu ia pegar meu isqueiro, o elevador parou no quinto andar. Uma mulher com uma roupa bem insinuante estava parada na porta. Deu uma olhada em mim e em Gevanni e entrou. Quero dizer, ela praticamente ficou secando a gente! Antes era a tensão e agora era o... Qual é a expressão usada para se definir quando uma piranha fica "olhando" pra gente?

- Hum... Você vem sempre aqui?

- Não, só quando dois amigos meus tão afim de transar.

- Er... E você não esta a fim de...?

"Ok... Não sabia que hotéis também tinham putas, essa é nova."

Mas de vez em quando um cara lá em cima vestido de azul e cueca vermelha quebra o meu galho. O elevador chegou ao térreo fazendo minha cara enojada esbanjar um sorriso de alivio.

- Vem logo, Gevanni! – arrastei-o para fora antes que aquela mulher dissesse qualquer coisa.

Ele, que havia permanecido quieto no canto dele o tempo todo, parecia também ter se livrado de algo incomodante. O silêncio ou a monstrenga? Ta, eu não sei, mas ainda bem que ela não deu em cima do Gevanni. Porque senão ia rolar barraco!

Saindo do elevador, fomos direto para a recepção, onde nos sentamos naqueles sofás super-macios. Gevanni pegou uma das revistas que se encontravam sobre a mesinha de centro e eu peguei meu gameboy. Bem, minha intenção não era jogá-lo, mas como eu sentia falta de assunto, fui pensando em algo para falar. Mesmo com minha mente trabalhando a mil por hora em um assunto qualquer, conseguia jogar quase que automaticamente. Já tinha zerado aquele jogo dezessete vezes, estava cansado dele.

Sabe, acho eu nunca tive esse cuidado com alguém que eu gostasse. Eu, eu tenho de admitir: eu gosto dele. As pessoas sempre chegavam em mim – o único que não fez isso foi o Mello – e elas sabiam que não rolaria nada sério entre a gente, sabiam que eu não olharia _apenas_ para elas. E bem, desde que vi Gevanni, não tenho o mínimo interesse por outra pessoa. Acho que ele despertou um Matt mais... Mais... Gay. É, to me sentindo uma menina! Tipo daquelas que fingem que esquecem o livro e pedem pra acompanhar junto com o garoto que gosta. Só que, no meu caso, é o tipo que fica com um videogame na mão olhando de soslaio para outra pessoa do mesmo sexo. Ta, para as pessoas malucas, eu sou até normal.

Olhei para o relógio. Eram nove horas, estava com fome e seria melhor não interrompe-los. E como não sabia que horas eles iriam acabar, achei melhor sair para comer.

- Ei, vamos comer em algum lugar?

- Será que não terá problema? Não sei quando Near vai terminar e não quero ter de deixá-lo esperando.

- Bem... Acho que nesse hotel deve ter um restaurante. Vou perguntar para a recepcionista.

Fui em direção ao balcão da recepção e perguntei à recepcionista. Havia sim um restaurante, estava no último andar do prédio. A agradeci e chamei Gevanni com um aceno de mão.

Novamente aquela musica irritante. Só que quando eu me virei para partir em dois qualquer coisa de onde viesse aquela música infernal, eu vi uma mosca. Sim, uma simples e mortal mosca chamou minha atenção. Ela voou e pousou no ombro de Gevanni. Num repente, eu dei um tapa no lugar em que a maldita pousara e saíra antes de eu esmaga-la.

- Ah, Gevanni! Foi mal! Pera só! Vou te vingar pegando essa mosca filha de Kira! – Disse, meio envergonhado.

- Deixa pra lá Matt, foi sem querer.

Fiquei indo de lá pra cá no elevador tentando pegar a mosca. Mas as portas do elevador se abriram e ela escapou da morte por um triz.

A saída do elevador já era dentro do restaurante. O lugar era muito bonito e sofisticado. Do lado do balcão principal, havia um imenso aquário com peixinhos de todas as cores e tamanhos. Atrás do balcão, havia uma pequena janela que dava para a cozinha onde várias pessoas trabalhavam correndo de um lado para o outro. As mesas eram redondas e, no geral, eram acompanhadas de duas cadeiras. Ou seja, o restaurante era próprio para encontros de casais. Ao pensar nisso, senti um frio na barriga. As luzes também eram um pouco baixas, mas dava um clima romântico.

Gevanni apontou para uma mesa ali perto. Ao andar até a cadeira, caiu a ficha de que aquele lugar deveria ser bem caro. "E se ele quiser que eu pague?" pensei. Nos sentamos e recebemos os cardápios.

- O que deseja, senhor? – Disse um garçom de bigode esquisito.

Ao olhar o cardápio, não entendi nada que estava escrito. "Impressão minha ou este é um restaurante italiano?".

- Eu vou querer este aqui. – Apontei para o primeiro e mais barato de lista.

- O senhor quer... Pão?

- Nós queremos dois pães e risoto de camarão, por favor. – Interrompeu Gevanni. O garçom o olhou com aquela cara de mosca morta (será que ela tinha se transformado nele?) e saiu dizendo coisas que não entendia. Afinal, eu não sou trilingüe que nem o Mello!

- ...Obrigado, Gevanni. Salvou minha pele.

- Não foi nada. Eu também não entendi nada do que estava escrito, mas como camarão é algo que se tem neste tipo de restaurante, eu disse o óbvio.

E então começamos a conversar. Pouco a pouco me sentia mais livre, leve e solto para falar. Não estava mais preso como antes. Nunca havia pensado que conseguiria bater um papo com ele do jeito que conversamos. Achava que ele era um cara que só ligava para o trabalho e era uma pessoa séria e que seguia sempre as regras.

Vou te falar, ainda bem que nem vi o tempo passar, porque passara uma hora e a comida ainda não havia chegado. Chamei o garçom para saber da demora e ele nos avisou que estava quase pronto e nos ofereceu bebidas grátis como pedido de desculpas. Eu pedi uma cerveja e Gevanni um refrigerante (segundo ele, era imoral alguém beber algo alcoólico em horário de trabalho. Eu achei fofo).

A bebida chegou, e só deu tempo de tomar um gole quando ouvi o elevador abrir. Não que fosse algo raro, já tinham chegado muitas pessoas desde que havíamos feito os pedidos. Mas aquele barulho, só daquele pisar de sapatos, já dava para notar que ele estava estressado.

- Então você estava aqui, Matt! Tive de procurá-lo por todo o prédio para te encontrar! – Disse Mello, se segurando para não gritar. Ao seu lado estava Near com uma aura bastante feliz.

- Vocês podiam ter sido mais inteligentes e pedido ajuda a recepcionista.

- Vamos embora.

- Que? Mas... Meu jantar ainda nem chegou!

- Que seja, eu to indo. – Disse o loirão se virando e voltando para o elevador.

- Ta bom... Mas eu to com a chave do carro, ta? Garçom, trás mais uma cadeira!

Mello parou e deu para sentir sua energia negativa de onde eu estava. Bem, tentar me matar no meio de um público para ele, não seria uma má idéia. Mas eu ainda tinha proteção, minha muralha chinesa... O Near.

O garçom trouxe outra cadeira e nossa comida. Mello voltou à nossa mesa e arrastou uma cadeira disponível de uma mesa ao lado onde uma família jantava. Os dois pediram o que queriam e se calaram.

Bem, mesmo vendo com os próprios olhos era impossível de acreditar num Near espirituoso. Ele estava olhando para o aquário e balançando de leve a cabeça de um lado para o outro. E Mello estava com a cabeça sobre as mãos apoiadas na mesa observando Near calmamente. Nem pareciam ser os dois rivais que se enfrentavam em todos os tipos de desafios durante a infância.

Eu e Gevanni terminamos nossa comida na hora em que a dos dois chegou. Continuamos conversando até que pairou o silêncio entre nós, apenas com os barulhos das mesas vizinhas.

Olhando ao redor, percebi uma porta para a parte descoberta do andar. Pelas janelas, parecia ser uma linda noite.

- Vou dar uma volta por lá, – disse apontando para a porta - quer vir Gevanni?

- Claro. – Ele respondeu se levantando e me seguindo.

Ambos seguimos em direção a porta e saímos da área do restaurante. A noite estava linda. Havia muitas estrelas e a lua estava cheia. Fui até o muro onde apoiei meus braços para observar o céu. Gevanni se aproximou e fez o mesmo. Ficamos ali por bastante tempo, a imensidão do céu me fazia perder em pensamentos. Acredito que ele também.

- Amanhã o dia vai estar limpo. – Puxei assunto. – Nenhuma nuvem a vista.

- É... Sorte de quem pode ir à praia.

- Gosta de praia? – Virei meu rosto para encarar o de Gevanni.

- Gosto sim. Não gosto muito de ter de ficar trancado em casa por causa de chuva.

- Para mim, desde que esteja com uma pessoa que eu goste, não ligo para o clima.

Nem percebemos que já havia passado quase uma hora. Só notamos o tempo, quando Mello apareceu atrás de nós do nada, dizendo que tinha de ir.

**-apedrejada- GOMEMMMMMM!!X-X**

**Eu tava com bloqueio de criatividade nessa fic, por isso fiquei quase... PQP DAQUI A ALGUNS DIAS SERIAM TRÊS MESES?O.O**

**Near: Pra mostrar o quanto você se importa com essa fic -.-**

**;-; Eu prometo continuá-la, prometo i-i**

**O Matt já sacou que ta caidinho pelo Gevanni... Mas e o nosso querido agente da SPK, será que também esta caindo em amores pelo ruivo mais gostosão de todo o planeta?;D **

**SHuaSHaSashu Maaaaas para compensar a demora, ta ae mais de cinco páginas no word XD –costuma escrever umas duas- n.n –se mata-**

**To indo, espero que tenham gostado 8D**


End file.
